Marti Belle
| birth_place = New York City, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York City, New York | billed = New York City, New York | trainer = Johnny Rodz | debut = July 12, 2008 (as a valet) November 7, 2009 (as a wrestler) | retired = }} Martibel Payano (August 7, 1988) is an independent American female wrestler who has worked for various promotions under the ring name Marti Belle. She begin her wrestling career as a valet on July 12, 2008. She made her wrestling debut as a wrestler on November 7, 2009. Since making her debut she has wrestled for Women Superstars Uncensored, National Wrestling Superstars, and Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Women Superstars Uncensored Debut and Belle Saints (2010-2011) Payano debuted for Women Superstars Uncensored as Marti Belle; forming The Belle Saints with Tina San Antonio on March 6, 2010 and competing in a losing effort against The Boston Shore (Amber and Lexxus) at WSU's 3rd Anniversary Show. Belle made her singles debut for WSU in the J-Cup Tournament, losing to Brittney Savage. Belle would team with Tina again on November 6 in a victorious outing against Jana and Cindy Rogers to capture the WSU Tag Team Championship, and they would defeat Jamilia Craft and Jennifer Cruz on the same night to retain the titles for the first time. At WSU's 4th Anniversary Show, Belle retained the tag titles with Jazz as her partner replacing Tina (who was attacked before the event) in a three-way match against The Soul Sisters (Jana and Luscious Latasha) and The Cosmo Club (Cindy Rogers and Amy Lee). Split and Feud with Tina San Antonio (2011-2012) Belle and Tina began having problems after losing the tag titles to The Boston Shore at Uncensored Rumble IV. After losing a #1 Contender's Match to The Soul Sisters at Breaking Barriers II on November 19, 2011, Belle was blamed for the loss by Tina. Later on, WSU Commissioner Amy Lee showed Belle a video of Tina's attack, which was revealed to be a hoax set up by Tina so she could (kayfabe) try out for World Wrestling Entertainment. After Belle confronted Tina, the two partners hugged each other, but Belle would be attacked by Tina shortly afterward, putting an end to The Belle Saints and turning Tina into a villainess. Belle was on the losing end of an eight woman tag team match on January 21, 2012, with Alicia, Brittney Savage, and Jana as her partners against Tina, Jennifer Cruz, Allysin Kay, and Sassy Stephie. Belle would defeat her evil former partner on March 3 at WSU's 5th Anniversary Show, but she would lose to Tina in a rematch at the J-Cup event one month later. Spirit Champion (2012-present) Belle won her first singles championship in WSU on June 16, 2012 by defeating Jessicka Havok at Uncensored Rumble V to win the WSU Spirit Championship. At Full Steam Ahead ''on October 13, Belle had her first title defense; a successful one against Nikki Addams. Belle had another successful title defense against Ezavel Suena on October 12, 2013, but she would be attacked by Suena after the match, leading Belle to challenge Suena to a Title vs Mask rematch. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves''' *The Hells Bells (X Factor) *The Bulldog *Double Russian Legsweep *The Splash *Head Scissors *Abdominal Stretch *The Boston Crab *'Wrestlers managed' *'Theme music' **'Milkshake by Kelis (as Belle Saints)' **'For the Gods by PUi Tribe' *'Tag Teams and Stables' :*Belle Saints - with Tina San Antonio (2010) Championships and accomplishments *'Women Superstars Uncensored' :*Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Tina San Antonio :*Spirit Champion (1 time, current) See also *Marti Belle’s event history External links *Marti Belle Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Marti Belle Profile at Facebook *Marti Belle Profile on Model Mayhem *Martie Belle Profile at Myspace Category:Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1988 births Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers